Turning heads
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: Turning heads was just a regular thing for them.


Turning heads

**This is the contest award for StormDragon666 for placing third in my Sakura oneshot/twoshot contest. Check out her story "In The Woods" stat. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **Turning heads was just a regular thing for them.

* * *

><p>"You're out of your gourd Kiba."<p>

"I'm very much in my gourd Sakura; even you can't deny the mere magnificence that is superman. He is by far the most badass superhero to ever exist."

"Superman? That is such the cliché answer Kiba. I'm disappointed in you."

"Whatever you say miss "Wonder woman is the shit because she has an invisible plane and blah blah blah blah."".

"Shut up Kiba."

"Love you too princess."

Sakura rolled her viridian eyes as her and Kiba Inuzuka walked down the streets of Konoha leisurely. Over the years Kiba had become a kind of confidante to her while Naruto was away with Jiraiya. He had helped her train and become strong and was there to be her shoulder to cry on.

But as their friendship increased, so did the rumors.

"_He only wants to get into her pants"_

"_She's just using him as a Naruto substitute"_

"_That relationship will never work out"_

Sakura quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and looked at her current companion. Kiba was a sweetheart. Sure, he liked the ladies and enjoyed spending time with them, but that's not all he did.

Kiba was extremely intelligent, funny, and caring. He cared about her, and it felt as if he was the only one paying attention to how hard it was losing Naruto for the past two years.

But, they were just friends.

She just needed to keep telling herself that.

"Sakura?" Kiba's voice shook Sakura from her daydream as the pinkette glanced up at the handsome dog ninja looking at her curiously.

"Yeah?" Sakura responded quickly and turned her face the other way, beginning to pick up a faster pace.

"You definitely just drifted away right in front of my eyes." Kiba laughed and caught up with her quickly. "Trying to think of a rebuttal from my awesome choice of the best superhero to exist?"

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms across her chest, "You wish mutt."

"Feisty," Kiba grinned and grabbed her around the waist squeezing her tightly.

"Kiba, let go." Sakura laughed and tried prying the large boy off of her body.

"Don't want to." Kiba grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek, loosening his grip slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened at the interaction and slowly the pinkette began becoming aware of her surroundings. A large amount of villagers were staring in confusion. Their eyes were focused on her and Kiba, as if they were some side show act at the circus.

"_That relationship will never work." _

"_That will never work."_

"_Never work." _

Sakura quickly pushed Kiba away and continued walking. She didn't want to look at his face; she could just feel the dejected expression adorning his handsome features.

"I've got to go Kiba, I'll talk to you later." She mumbled and jogged away from her friend.

"Sakura wait!" Kiba called after her, but just watched her figure slowly disappear behind a shop.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Sakura repeated to herself as she flipped through a medical textbook. "Sure, let me just shove you off me and then run away like a coward, that's a fucking great idea Sakura." She growled under her breath and took a sip from her glass of wine.

Her ponderings were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. On the other side of the glass was none other than the current object of her thoughts.

Sakura sighed loudly and began trudging along to the door dreading that conversation that was about to take place.

"Hi Kiba." Sakura smiled lightly and gestured for the man to follow her inside.

"What's happening Hulk," Kiba replied breezily and leaned against her kitchen counter.

"Hulk?" Sakura turned around at the nickname in confusion.

"Yeah that shove you gave me today was pretty forceful I gotta say." Kiba raised his eyebrows at the pinkette and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Look, Kiba,"

"Eh, don't even bother talking pink, I know why you did it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it was because all those people were staring at us, and I just wanted to let you know I don't give a damn about what those people say or think about us."

That caught Sakura's attention, "Kiba, you have to care a little bit."

Kiba shook his head and grabbed the pinkette's hands, "I care about _you_, not about what people say about us or think about us. Just you. Always you. I want to be with you Sakura, but I don't want you to constantly worry about what those people are saying."

Sakura smiled lightly, but didn't respond.

Kiba lifted her chin up and looked straight into her green eyes with intensity. "Look, we may be considered outcasts and freaks, but weren't also some of the most badass superheroes to have ever existed?"

Sakura laughed and leaned her head against the boy's chest.

"Yeah, being talked about probably won't be so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyy….this may have veered off a little from what StormDragon666 wanted but I really really hope you that she still liked it. I enjoyed writing this and I hope she enjoys reading it.<strong>

**Once again, go check out "In The Woods" which placed third in my contest. **

**Oh and R&R**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
